Corte de cabello
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Varias cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo, algunos de departamento, trabajo... o hasta de peinado. OneShot NaruSaku. Post-Guerra.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos el NaruSaku indudablemente hubiera sido Canon :'c_

 _Pues, como dije en Facebook hace un rato, cumplí con lo que prometí hace como una semana...  
_ _¿Ven? no se fíen de mí cuando diga una fecha precisa de actualización :P_

 **« » = Pensamientos**

 _¿Qué hacen leyendo el disclaimer?_

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 ** _[ Corte de cabello ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

–¿No deberías de hacer algo con eso? Naruto. –Comentó Sai hacia su compañero echado sobre el césped.

–¿Hum? ¿A qué te refieres?

–A eso. –Agregó haciendo una seña a la altura de la cabeza del rubio. –Me parece que tienes el cabello algo largo.

Ambos ninjas en compañía de Lee tomaron por reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento, sin nada importante de por medio, solo pensaron que no les vendría mal entrenar un poco.

–Tampoco es tan así, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo corté. –Aquello no resultó ser más que una patraña.

Siendo honesto ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se hizo un corte, su rubia cabellera hasta casi se asimilaba a la de su padre.

–Aunque a lo mejor no me vendría mal otro corte… –Concluyó el rubio ninja rascándose su larga melena.

–¿Qué te parece un corte como el de Gai sensei? ¡Un estilo lleno de juventud! –Inquirió Lee entusiasmado.

–Eh… No creo que me venga muy bien… –No era necesario pensárselo demasiado para negarse.

En pocas palabras, llevar un peinado tipo hongo no era su estilo, no era capaz de imaginar el resultado pero de una forma u otra ese mismo día podaría aquella selva que traía en la cabeza.

.

Sakura e Ino paseaban juntas por la aldea, de vez en cuando ambas kunoichis se agrupaban para matar el tiempo y hoy era uno de esos días.

–¡Ya era hora! –Comentó extasiada la Yamanaka mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo. –Ya me hacía falta un descansito…

–No eres más que una holgazana, no es como si hubiéramos trabajado tanto.

–No digas nada que hace tan solo unos minutos tú también te andabas quejando, frentesota.

–Parece que aún te sobra energía para insultos baratos, cerda.

–¿A quién le dices cerda? Frente de marquesina. –Volteó fastidiada fulminando con la mirada a la pelirosa.

–¿Quién más podría ser aparte de ti? Puerca. –Respondió imitando la misma acción de la rubia.

– _¿Por qué están discutiendo las dos?_ –Instintivamente, ambas voltearon esperando descubrir a quien les hablaba, frenando así la discusión.

En frente de ellas, Sai las observaba impasible, Ino no tardó mucho en hacerse oír.

–No discutimos, solo… –Pero al echar bien el ojo, captó que el chico no se encontraba solo.

Naruto se mostraba sonriente de pie junto a él, pero el ninja naranja algo traía diferente ese día.

Ahora llevaba el cabello bastante más corto, comparando a como solía llevarlo hace unos años atrás. Era fácil darse cuenta de ello.

–¿Naruto?

–¿En serio eres tú? –Preguntó Sakura igualmente de extrañada que su amiga.

–Pues claro que soy yo. –Aquella juguetona sonrisa que traía se borró al sentirse extrañamente observado.

Podía sentir el peso de la mirada de ambas chicas caer sobre él, escaneándolo con detención. –Esto… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

–Para nada… con que has tomado por un cambio ¿Eh? Nada mal, nada mal. –Ino estaba más que sorprendida con la nueva apariencia del Uzumaki.

La rubia comenzó a hablar sin parar de lo bien que le iba el nuevo corte, abriendo paso a una conversación que duró tan solo unos minutos al ser interrumpida por Sai.

El pálido chico justificó que tenía unos cuantos asuntos pendientes y por ello debía de irse, Naruto estaba a punto de protestar pero alguien fue más rápido que él.

–No te molesta si te acompaño ¿No? Así acabarías más rápido. –Comentó Ino determinada.

–Por mí no supone ningún problema, puedes venir si así lo deseas. –Accedió Sai trazando una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

–Pues no perdamos más tiempo aquí y en marcha. ¡Ya te veré luego, Sakura!

–¡O-Oye Ino! –Su intento de detenerla fue en vano, la rubia ya se había marchado con rapidez arrastrando a Sai consigo. –Esta idiota… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inquieta?

–Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo, Sakura chan.

–Pues parece que así es. De todos modos, iré a ver si Tsunade sama tiene algún trabajo que darme, te veré después. –Dando media vuelta, se marchó en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

–¡E-Espera Sakura chan! –Antes de dejarla continuar, se apresuró y la detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca, generando el desconcierto de la pelirosa.

–¿Qué quieres? Naruto.

–Bueno, yo… solo quería saber tu opinión… –Con más calma, disolvió su agarre liberando así el brazo de Sakura.

–¿Mi opinión sobre qué? –La joven kunoichi arqueó una ceja conservando aún su desconcierto.

–Sobre… mi cabello.

Al ver como Sakura se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante analizándolo al igual que la vez anterior, optó por el silencio esperando una respuesta.

Después de unos segundos, Sakura se enderezó y respondió. –¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me sorprendí, pero tampoco es para tanto.

–Ah… ¿Eso crees? –Rascándose la mejilla, se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa. –Me ha quedado un poco pelón ¿No? jaja… supongo que me veo algo ridículo.

Decepción, eso era lo que sintió en ese momento, no es como si estuviera esperando ovaciones de pie, pero esperaba un pequeño cumplido por parte de ella, la opinión de Sakura fue algo más seca de lo que pensó ¿Tan mal se veía?

–No me malinterpretes, no he dicho que te veas mal. Pero ¿Sabes?

Dando unos pasos hacia el rubio, con una de sus manos sujetó delicadamente el rostro de Naruto, mientras dejaba a la otra recorrer con suavidad la cabeza de él acabando en su nuca.

–Este peinado hace que tus ojos destaquen aún más, ahora es más sencillo apreciarlos… Me gusta.

Estaba mudo, Sakura estaba mirándole directo a sus ojos sonriendo sutilmente, teniéndola tan cerca, el sentir la mano de ella en su nuca… no lo había anticipado. Pudo sentir como su respiración se detuvo al momento de aquella caricia pasar por su ahora corta cabellera.

–Bien, ya me voy a echarle un vistazo a Tsunade sama. –Manteniendo su sonrisa, retiró sus manos de la piel del Uzumaki. –Hasta luego.

Sin nada más que decir, vio como su compañera retornaba a su plan de encontrarse con su maestra, solo que esta vez no la retuvo.

Las palabras de Sakura lo habían aturdido un poco, al inicio se sintió extraño de llevar su cabello tan corto, era distinto a lo que acostumbraba. Pero conociendo ya la opinión de la pelirosa tenía una motivación para hacerlo, a ella le gustaba que sus ojos sobresalieran… con eso en mente no sería problema acostumbrarse.

* * *

 _Eso fue todo por hoy :3 Esto se me ocurrió en un vago momento escuchando música jaja.  
_ _Pronto comenzaré un nuevo escrito que tengo en mente, hubiera publicado aquello primero pero la idea de este oneshot me tentó._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
